Corazón de Cristal
by oO Anneliesse Oo
Summary: Hermione es Premio Anual y se ve obligada a compartir su torre con un orgulloso rubio de Slytherin y uno de esos días en los que nada debe pasar, ocurre lo más inesperado.


Este es el segundo one shoot que escribí de Draco/Hermione y el que más me gusta, por cierto. Quizás tengo algún pequeño error, pero aún así no deja de ser mi favorito.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Draco ni Hermione me pertenecen, son toditos de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos para dar forma a esta historia

**

* * *

**

**Corazón de Cristal**

La Sala de los Premios Anuales era acogedora. A pesar del crudo invierno que atravesaban, el calor que proporcionaba la chimenea era compensable. La sala era mucho más pequeña que el aula de Transformaciones o Adivinación. Sin embargo era cómoda. Muy cómoda a decir verdad. Y todo hubiese estado bien de no ser porque tenía que compartir dicha sala con la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

Hermione se hallaba tendida sobre el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en una almohada mullida que había traído de su habitación. Cada cierto tiempo detenía la lectura para llevarse atrás algunos mechones de su cabello que caían de forma rebelde. La joven había cambiado su aspecto. Ya no tenía el cabello alborotado y enmarañado, sino que se veía liso y sedoso. Su rostro se había perfilado y sus ojos mostraban alegría.

- Romeo y Julieta son la flor de lo nuevo, que apenas puede resplandecer un día … - leyó ella y sin querer soltó un suspiro.

De pronto, se oyó como la puerta de la sala chirriaba débilmente y en pocos segundos estuvo ante ella la persona a quién menos quería ver en ese momento: Draco Malfoy. El chico alto y de cabello rubio platino. El chico vanidoso, orgulloso y ególatra a quien nadie le importaba más que el mismo y que por eso se había ganado la antipatía de Hermione y sus amigos.

- Vaya, vaya…- dijo Draco en un tono adulador y acercándose a la castaña - ¿Qué porquerías muggles lees, Granger?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Primero, yo no leo porquerías - estalló ella - Segundo, William Shakespeare fue un gran escritor inglés y tercero, _Romeo y Julieta_ es una bonita historia de…

- ¿Morfeo y quién? - preguntó Malfoy de forma sarcástica - ¡Por Merlín! Si que lees necedades… ¿Y aún así eres una sabelotodo? Porque …

- ¿Me dijiste sabelotodo? ¡Maldito hurón! ¿No puedes pasarte un día sin insultar? ¿Es que tu ego de rubio oxigenado no puede soportar un día sin fastidiar a otras personas? - replicó Hermione, estallando.

Draco Malfoy no contestó. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la castaña - ¿Te duele la verdad?

Draco rodó los ojos y miró a Hermione fijamente.

_**Si no piensas decir nada no me importa. Después de todo, tengo mucho más para refregártelo en la cara.**__ pensó Hermione_

- ¡Sabías que eres un ególatra? ¡Un chicos consentido y engreído? ¿Un…?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate estúpida! Cierra tu bocaza si no quieres que yo….

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Malfoy? - espetó la castaña - Si no tienes agallas ni para pisar una cucaracha.

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz - replicó el rubio y un brillo cruzó su mirada

- No me interesa - dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza

- Debería importarte, Granger. Deberías respetar a tus superiores - replicó él mordazmente.

- ¡Eres tan insoportable! Ya veo porque Ron te odia tanto - Hermione intentó fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Las personas como Weasley no odian, no tiene esa capacidad. Los que albergan grandes odios en su corazón también tienen lugar para grandes amores…

Hermione quedó anonada ¿De verdad lo había escuchado decir o sólo estaba imaginando?

- ¡Oh! ¡Muy poético! - Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Y quién lo dice? Un Slytherin de muy poca monta.

- Si, soy Slytherin, pero no de poca monta, estúpida - dijo él

Hermione se exasperó. Rápidamente, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó con ella a Malfoy.

- ¡Vuelve a decirme estúpida y te atienes a las consecuencias! - chilló ella.

Draco no se inmutó. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella de una manera inquietante. Con cada paso que el Slytherin daba, Hermione retrocedía y notó con pavor que las manos le sudaban y el pulso se le aceleraba.

El joven cogió la varita de Hermione y la alejó de su cara. La chica se puso más tensa al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre la pared y Malfoy.

- No te me acerques más - dijo ella con voz seca.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? - dijo él con voz seductora - ¿Tienes miedo?

La cara de Draco estaba a escasos centímetros de la joven. Hermione podía respirar un exquisito aroma a menta y algo similar a una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer aún más. Involuntariamente, apretó los labios, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Draco soltó una risita.

- ¿ No me digas que eres virgen de labios? - preguntó el, sorprendido.

- ¿Qu…? - dijo ella, arqueando una ceja y volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- ¿No has besado a nadie, Granger? - dijo el mordazmente.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - replicó ella

- Creo que hay que averiguar si eres buena en eso. - dijo él seductoramente.

- ¡No! - gritó ella

- Nunca has besado a nadie - dijo el, su respuesta sonaba tan segura.

Hermione apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Vió como la cara de Draco se acercaba aún más y el sentirlo tan cerca le hacía sentir un miedo terrible. Los dedos fríos y largos del joven cogieron delicadamente la cabeza de Hermione y la llevó hacia él. La chica se quedó prácticamente helada. Pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Sus ojos se cerraron y sintió como los labios del chico presionaban los suyos suavemente.

Las manos frías descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Quizás minutos, tal vez segundos. Pero muy en su interior se sentía feliz.

Tan lento como la había besado, Draco se separó de ella

- Aún tienes mucho que aprender - dijo él - ¿Quieres clases particulares?

Hermione no reaccionó. Observó como Draco giraba y se alejaba con su paso elegante y decidido a su dormitorio.

*** Fin ***

**

* * *

**

Si llegaste aquí, ¡gracias por leer!

¿Me dejas un review? ¿Si? Te lo agradeceré de todo corazón

Miles de besos,

Anne*


End file.
